


Pandora’s Box

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Alastor in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Drag, Flirting, M/M, Sexy Times, more tags will be added, musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: The sequel to Look Don't Touch:Things have been going extremely well for Alastor and Angel Dust, including their drag personas, Pandora Rousseau and Angie Polvere, remaining a secret. However, a jealous overlord starts to want his star performer back, and certain bartender has been going to one too many performances.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 74





	1. Nowadays

Things were going unusually good in hell, especially for Alastor and Angel Dust. In addition to the Hazbin Hotel getting more guests, and it being two months since Angel stopped working for Valentino, Alastor and Angel had become hell’s most popular performers. To be more specific, their drag alter egos, Pandora Rousseau and Angie Polvere were hell’s most popular performers. 

The best part was that most people, apart from Stolas, Charlie, and Vaggie, still had no idea it was them, and both of them wanted to keep it that way. Alastor couldn’t have people finding out and risking his reputation, and Angel actually enjoyed getting less attention from people when he was just himself. Essentially, everything was going great. 

Right now, Angel and Alastor were getting ready for the night's show. “Alright, I think I’m done. Angel? What do you think?” Alastor asked. The deer had on his trademark red wig, and a long, red silk coat. 

“Al, do ya even have to ask? Gorgeous as always,” Angel grinned, wearing a blonde wig and a matching coat, only his was in pink. 

Alastor chuckled and shrugged. “Well I just like reassurance. One can never be too careful. And you look absolutely stunning,” he smiled.

“Thanks Al! So, ya ready?” the spider asked. 

“Of course!” Alastor smiled, before getting into character. “Time to give dem a show,” Pandora said. 

The crowd was excitedly waiting, when the announcer was suddenly heard. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce tonight’s entertainment. You’ve seen them here before, and they keep getting you to come back for more, so here they are tonight! Those gorgeous, sparkling sinners Pandora Rousseau and Angie Polvere!” he exclaimed. 

The crowd cheered as the two girls walked out onto the stage, near the back. 

“You can like the life you're livin'  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike,” the two sang, before walking closer to the front.

“And that's good  
Isn't it grand? Isn't it great?  
Isn't it swell? Isn't it fun?  
Isn't it?  
But nothing stays  
in fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays!” they continued, before taking off their coats. 

Pandora and Angie were left in red and pink flapper dresses and a wall of lights switched on behind them. The two started dancing, eventually adding in hats and prop machine guns. They finished and took their bows, smiling at the audience. “It keeps getting better every night,” Angie whispered. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Pandora grinned, before the two carried on with their performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the link to the song https://youtu.be/luef1H24hU8


	2. Well Kept Secret

Alastor was in the kitchen the next day, making breakfast for everyone, still humming “Nowadays”. Angel walked in and got a cup of coffee, then looked over at Alastor. “Whatcha making?” he asked. 

“Beignets! I’m just in a particular good mood after last night’s success,” the deer replied. 

“Successful what?” asked a voice behind them.

Angel and Alastor turned and saw Husk by the doorway, taking a swig from a beer bottle. “Husker! It was just a successful kill. Sorry, I didn’t bring home any leftovers this time,” Alastor smiled.

“Good. The fridge fucking stinks when you put body parts in it,” Husk replied.

“Well I can’t help that I’m a man of taste,” shrugged Alastor. 

“You’re fucking weird, Al,” Husk said, before leaving.

“Hey Al? Ya ever gonna tell Husk about Pandora?” Angel asked, as the other man’s eyes widened. 

“Of course I’m not! I want as few people as possible to know. And I thought you liked doing drag anonymously,” he said.

“I do, but my friends know. Husk is ya best friend, I thought he woulda known before me,” the spider replied.

“Well...he and I have been friends for years. I figured telling him would...I don’t know, ruin our dynamic or something of the sort,” Alastor sighed.

“Al, he’s ya friend. He won’t think about ya any differently,” Angel said.

“Maybe one day, but it certainly won’t be anytime soon. Even having the girls know feels odd. After all, I want as few people as possible to know. If any of the other overlords found out, I’d be completely ruined,” said Alastor.

“I get it; ya got a big reputation and all that shit. All I’m saying is, ya can trust Husk. Besides, he’s probably gonna find out eventually,” Angel shrugged. 

“I know, I know,” Alastor nodded.

“Hey Al? Would ya mind if I invite him to a show?” Angel asked. 

“Why?” Alastor asked, trying not to seem nervous. 

“I like inviting my friends to my shit! Husk would only know it was me up there; not you. Hell, ya so good with makeup, he probably won't even be able to tell who ya are. Come on! He might like it,” Angel said. 

“You’re certain he won’t put it together?” Alastor asked.

“Nobody has yet,” Angel replied, as Alastor let out a sigh. 

“Maybe. But if you did, you’d better not invite him to a burlesque night! The last thing I need Husk to see is me doing a striptease,” he said, as Angel nodded. 

“Got it! Trust me, it’s all gonna be fine. Worst case scenario; he just finds out in person,” he said. 

“Alright. I suppose it isn’t something I should worry so much about. If Vox couldn’t piece it together, I doubt Husk will be able to,” Alastor said. 

“Exactly! It’s all gonna be fine. And even if he found out, either this way or another, I swear he ain’t gonna start to hate ya,” Angel replied. 

“Yes. I suppose I really am just paranoid. Alright, go on and ask him. Just don’t let him know I’m performing!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“I won’t! Promise. I wouldn’t do that to ya, Al,” Angel said, before he left the kitchen.

Alastor went back to cooking and sighed to himself. “Please don’t let him find out…” he muttered. 

After breakfast, Alastor made his way to Stolas’s and knocked. Stolas opened the door and smiled. “Alastor! What brings you here?” he asked.

“Nothing in particular. I was only curious. Has….Valentino said anything to you?” Alastor asked. The moth was infamous for threatening clubs more popular than his, and Stolas’s was quickly climbing the ranks.

“No. Well, nothing out of the ordinary. I assure you, Valentino is nothing I can’t handle. What about you? Has he told you anything?” Stolas asked.

“Not a thing. Although I imagine he’s still upset with me for buying Angel. But he still hasn’t offered to buy him back yet,” Alastor replied. Since Angel had been taken off his hands, Valentino had desperately been trying to turn some of his smaller stars into the next big thing, of course none of them would stick.

“Well, that’s good at least. What would you do if he tried? You wouldn’t sell would you?” Stolas asked. 

“Absolutely not. I adore performing with Angel. And your establishment has been doing better than ever,” Alastor smiled.

“Not to mention, my little imp simply adores your performances,” Stolas sighed, before he paused. “No one has figured out it’s you, have they?” he asked. 

“Of course not! Just Charlie, Vagatha, and Angel. Pandora is hell’s best kept secret. I’m not letting it get out that easily,” Alastor smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Alastor. I’ll see you at tonight’s show?” asked the owl. 

“Yes indeedy! Angel and I will see you there. Goodbye for now!” Alastor said. 

“Farewell, Alastor,” Stolas returned, before shutting the door. 

Alastor started heading back to the hotel. He was looking forward to the performance, as always, and he was relieved his secret identity was still under wraps. Drag remained his sacred, special secret. And that’s how he planned for it to stay.


	3. Welcome to the Show

Husk was behind the bar, and groaned when Angel walked over. “The fuck do you want?” he asked. 

“Nothing! I just wanna invite ya to my show tonight,” Angel smiled.

“Angel, I really don’t feel like watching you and a shit ton of sweaty dancers on poles,” Husk replied.

“This isn’t one of those! This club is classy! I’d be in drag; no big deal,” Angel said.

“That’s it then? You just sing or dance or whatever in a dress?” asked Husk. 

“Yep! It’s fun! And I really like it. I’d love it if ya watched! Please, Husky?” Angel asked.

“Are there other performers?” Husk sighed. 

“A couple. Few other queens, few girls, couple guys. Everybody but me and like..one other person alternate nights” Angel shrugged, specifically not mentioning Alastor by name, just like he promised. And that was true; there were other performers who alternated, they just had other places where they prepared. So even none of them knew about Pandora’s true identity. “They just aren’t as popular as me. But ya should come! Please?” the spider asked. 

“I’m only staying for yours, then I’m leaving. Deal?” asked Husk.

“Deal! Ya gonna love it! Trust me,” Angel smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky you're my friend,” Husk said. 

“Just one thing, don’t tell anybody ya know it’s me, kay? After Al saved my ass, I finally got outta the limelight. I kinda wanna keep it that way,” Angel said. 

“I get that. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Who would I even tell?” Husk asked.

“Eh, ya can never be too careful. Just get excited. Ya gonna love it!” Angel smiled, before he walked off.

Soon enough, it was time for the show, and Angel was doing Alastor’s makeup. “You’re certain he doesn’t know I’m here?” the deer asked. 

“I didn’t even say ya name. As far as he knows, ya out eating hearts or some shit,” Angel replied. “Now, quit worrying and hold still. I don’t wanna fuck up ya mascara,” he said. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. You’re right; I have no reason to,” Alastor said, before Angel applied his lipstick. 

“Exactly. Besides, worrying ain’t gonna do any good. Everything will be fine,” said the spider, just before finishing Alastor’s makeup. “Done! How do ya like it?” he asked, getting his friend a mirror. 

Alastor gasped at the sight of it, and the colors worked perfectly with his red and black evening gown. “Angel dear, you never cease to amaze me,” he smiled. 

“Eh, I try. Alright, I want ya to do me now!” Angel exclaimed, as Alastor chuckled and started working on his make up. 

Meanwhile, Husk headed into the club and took a seat in the back. He got a drink and waited for it to start. Husk really hoped Angel was going on first. He’d hate to sit through dozens of other acts. Suddenly, the announcer could be heard. “Prepare for our first act of the night! That lovely little southern songbird, the resident queen of the stage, our very own, Pandora Rousseau!” he exclaimed, as everyone cheered. Husk just sighed. He really didn’t want to sit through a lot of this. 

However, Husk’s mind went blank when he saw the performer walk out onstage. She seemed familiar, but that could have just been the booze talking. All he knew was that she was absolutely beautiful. Pandora smiled at her audience, then the music began, and she started to sing.

“While tearin off a game of golf  
I may make a play for de caddy  
But if I do, I don't follow through  
'Cause moi heart belongs to daddy,” Pandora sang.

“If I invite a boy some night  
To dine on moi fine finnan haddie  
I just adore his askin for more  
‘Cause moi heart belongs to daddy,” she continued, as she started strutting around the stage. 

Husk was completely captivated. Everything about her, from her accent to her appearance to her movements, was just so alluring. He couldn’t have looked away if he wanted. He was hooked.

“Yes moi heart belongs to daddy  
So I simply couldn't be bad  
Yes moi heart belongs to daddy  
Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da!” she sang, before turning and wagging her tail for the audience. That made Husk do a double take. He wasn’t expecting a tail, but now it was just another thing that he liked about her.

“So I want to warn tuz, laddie  
Dough I know tuz perfectly swell  
Dat moi heart belongs to daddy  
'Cause moi daddy, he treats moi so well,” Pandora finished. 

The audience started cheering, while Husk sat there in complete shock. Pandora sang another two songs, and everything she did just drew Husk in more and more. By the time Angel came on, Husk was barely paying attention anymore. All the cat knew was that he’d certainly be going to more shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I thought for a while if I REALLY a wanted to do RadioHusk, and I figured....sure. I’ll try something new lmao. 
> 
> Here’s the link for this chapters song! https://youtu.be/wT-ARHa3Yr8


	4. Nothing To Worry About

The next day, Angel went to the bar to see if Husk had liked the show. “Hey Husky! Did ya like last night?” he asked. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, you were great,” Husk replied, as if he didn’t spend the night in a daze. 

“Looks like ya thought it was better than great,” Angel chuckled. “What? Did ya think I was pretty?” he smirked.

“You looked fine. Look, the show was alright. Stop fucking asking me questions,” Husk said. 

“Okay, okay. Ya gonna go to another?” asked Angel.

“Probably. I mean, it beats fucking sitting here getting drunk,” Husk shrugged. 

“Ya don’t have to if ya don’t want to, Husk. I know watching shows ain’t really ya thing,” Angel replied.

“Nah, I may as well. I got nothing else to do,” Husk said. He didn’t want Angel to find out he had a little crush on someone the spider performed with. Husk wasn’t even sure if that was really what it was. For all he knew, he might’ve just had too many drinks. Still, he really wanted to go to another; he was hooked. 

“Okay! Just curious. I’m happy ya like it,” Angel smiled.

Alastor walked over, holding a mug of black coffee. “Good morning, gentlemen! And how are you two doing this morning?” he asked. 

“Fine. How was your…..massacre or whatever?” Husk asked. 

“Brilliant! And how was your evening?” asked Alastor.

“Fine,” Husk replied. 

“He went to my show!” Angel smiled. 

“Oh did you now? And how was that?” Alastor asked. 

“It was fine! Al, how come he didn’t drag your ass to any?” Husk asked.

“I’ve been to them before, I just have had things to do recently,” said Alastor.

“Huh. Well you really should try going to one. They’re good,” Husk shrugged.

“Perhaps. Now, if you excuse me, I have a broadcast to do,” Alastor replied, before shadow teleporting away. He was relieved Husk didn’t mention Pandora or anything specific about the show to him. The cat probably didn’t piece anything together, and Alastor figured if he didn’t last night, it’d be a while before he did. Maybe he really did have nothing to worry about.

Later on, in the porn studio, Valentino was tuned into Alastor’s broadcast. Ever since selling Angel, he’d had a growing resentment for the Radio Demon. He was starting to wish he never took that deal. He couldn’t just go back and demand Angel. If he didn’t play his cards right, he’d wind up looking weak, desperate, and stupid. He’d need to wait for the right time. 

Suddenly, he heard his door open. Valentino turned and saw Vox come in. “Voxxy. I haven’t seen you in a while. Where’ve you been?” he asked.

“It’s not important; just work things,” Vox replied. Valentino crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Have you been at Solas’s little club again?” he asked.

“No! I only go about twice a week,” Vox replied.

“For fucks sake Voxxy, what does he have that I don’t have?” Valentino asked.

“Class for one thing,” Vox muttered. 

“I heard that, you bastard. Don’t test me, Vox. I’m fucking pissed,” Valentino growled. 

“Is it the Radio Bastard?” Vox asked. 

“Yes,” said Valentino.

“Need any help taking care of him?” Vox grinned.

“No Voxxy. And you’ve never one a fight against him once. No, no, this is my battle. I’m the one who fucked up, so I’m the one who needs to fix it. Alastor doesn’t know what he has coming to him,” Valentino said, as he took a drag from his cigarette.


	5. Caught in her Trap

The next night, Husk headed back to the club. He could have sworn he spotted Vox there, but that was probably all in his head. Husk just wanted to see if it would happen again; to see if Pandora could win him over again. He never felt as instantly attached to someone as he did to her, so he had to be sure it was real. 

And even if it was, it wasn’t like Husk could do much about it. The cat wasn’t the best conversationalist, and he didn’t want to mess anything up. He planned on talking to her eventually, just once he was ready. He sat at his table in the back and got a drink, anxious for it to start.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for tonight’s performance! The moment you’ve been waiting for! Those gorgeous girls you know and love, Pandora Rousseau and Angie Polvere!” the announcer called, as the two walked out in matching black cocktail dresses; a color neither of them wore often to shows, but it still looked amazing on them.

“I wanna be loved by tuz, just tuz  
And nobody else but tuz  
I wanna be loved by tuz alone  
Boop-boop-de-boop,” Pandora sang.

“I wanna be kissed by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you alone!” sang Angie. 

“I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to feel the desire  
To make you my own  
Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-doodly-dum-boo,” she continued. 

“I wanna be loved by tuz, just tuz  
And nobody else but tuz  
I wanna be loved by tuz alone,” Pandora sang, as both girls walked closer to the edge of the stage. 

“I couldn' aspire  
To anythin’ higher  
Dan to feel de desire  
To make tuz my own  
Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-doodly-dum-boo!” she continued. As she sang, Pandora swore she saw Husk in the back, but maybe she had been imagining it. Surely he had better things to do than keep coming back.

“I wanna be loved by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
Ba-deedly-deedly-deedly-dum-ba-boop-bee-doop!” both girls sang, finishing the song. 

Pandora and Angie started their next act, and after a while, Angie noticed Husk and smiled. She was happy he came to another show, and when the two went to take their break, Angie gave Pandora a smile. “Guess what? Husk stopped by! I wanna tell him hi. Wanna come along?” she asked. 

“No t’ank tuz. I wouldn’ wanna risk it,” Pandora replied. 

“Suit ya self,” Angie shrugged, before going over to the cat’s table. “Enjoying the show, Husky?” she asked. 

“I mean….it’s fine,” Husk said, trying to hide how impressed he actually was. 

“Aww! That’s high praise coming outta ya mouth,” Angie giggled. 

“Oh shut up,” Husk said, before getting another sip of his drink. “So how long have you known Pandora?” he asked.

“Eh, a while. Why ya ask?” asked Angie.

“Nothing. You two just work well together, that’s it,” Husk replied. 

The two talked together for a while longer, but once it was time for the girls to go back onstage, Pandora had to intervene. She walked over to the table, hoping Husk wouldn’t recognize her up close. “Angie? We need to go back onstage soon,” she said.

“Ah shit! Ya right. Oh, uh, Pandora, this is my friend Husk,” Angie said.

“Hey,” Husk said, giving her a small wave. He was desperately trying to cover up how nervous he was that she was right there. 

“Hello, minou. I’m terribly sorry about cuttin’ tuz visit short, but I do hope tuz enjoys de rest of de show,” Pandora said, giving Husk a small smile.

“I will,” Husk nodded, as the two hurried back to the stage. Husk sighed to himself. There was no denying it now. Pandora really was beyond incredible, and Husk was completely smitten. “The fuck do I do now?” he muttered, taking a swig of his drink as the show continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song link! https://youtu.be/zGJNxVwiktE
> 
> I just made it a duet lol


	6. Utter Nonsense

The next day, Husk was behind the bar, absentmindedly wiping the counter, when Alastor appeared across from him, causing him to jump. “Holy fuck, Al! You scared the shit out of me!” he yelled.

“Terribly sorry, my friend! But you seemed a little out of sorts, so I wanted to check on you,” Alastor said.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” asked Husk.

“You were smiling,” Alastor teased. 

“No I wasn’t,” Husk said. 

“Oh yes you were! And what a darling little smile it was,” Alastor replied.

Husk sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Al,” he said.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you be. Farewell!” Alastor said, before leaving. The deer made his way to his room, when he saw Angel in the hall. “Hello, Angel!” he smiled.

“Hey, Al. Listen, I got a question. Does Husk seem….weird to ya?” the spider asked.

“How so?” asked Alastor.

“He’s been sorta dazed lately. I swear I caught him blushing a couple times too,” Angel replied.

“What a coincidence! I found him smiling earlier. That hardly ever happens,” Alastor said.

“Ya think he’s alright? It didn’t really start until he went to the shows,” Angel said.

“And what are you implying by that?” the deer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. It’s just a weird coincidence. Maybe this shit’s related; I dunno,” Angel shrugged, before a grin spread across his face. “Maybe he’s got a little crush on Pandora,” he giggled.

“Angel, I’ve never heard anything that ridiculous in my life. I’ve known Husk for years, and I’ve never seen him get a ‘crush’ on anyone,” Alastor said.

“It could happen,” Angel replied.

“Even if that was the case, how do you know I’m the one that captured his fancy? It could be you,” said Alastor.

“Nah. He got the point across that I ain’t his type. I dunno what he likes, but I know it ain’t me,” Angel said. 

As the two talked, Charlie walked over and smiled. “Hi, guys! How was last night?” she asked.

“It went great! Thanks for giving curfew exceptions again, Charlie,” Angel said.

“It’s no problem! I’ve never seen you guys so happy,” the princess smiled.

“Oh, Charlie dear, it’s Saturday night. One of….well, one of those shows. Angel and I may be a bit later tonight,” Alastor said.

“No problem! I understand completely,” Charlie nodded.

“Thank you for being so understanding, dear,” Alastor smiled.

“You’re welcome! I need to go help Vaggie with some things. I’ll talk to you later!” said Charlie, before she ran down the hall. 

“Alright, I need to head to the tower for today’s broadcast. My guest has been tied up there since yesterday morning, and I’d hate to keep him waiting. Goodbye, Angel!” Alastor said.

“See ya, Al!” Angel replied, as the two parted ways.

Alastor headed to the station, absorbed in thought. Husk couldn’t have fallen for him. He couldn’t! That was the most absurd thing the Radio Demon had ever heard. He shook his head and kept walking. “Sheer nonsense…” he muttered.


	7. Can I Buy You a Drink?

Valentino was in his office, when he noticed Vox walking towards the exit. “And where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“Stolas’s club. It’s burlesque night,” the television replied. 

“Don’t even think about it. I’m going to need you to help me get Angel back,” Valentino said.

“Fine. You know, it was pretty stupid of you to let him go,” Vox replied. 

“Don’t you think I know that?!” shouted Valentino, before he let out a sigh. “I made a mistake; I know. But I believe I’ve figured out how to get him back,” he continued.

“Do I really have to be here for that? You’re the one who fucked up,” said Vox.

“No! I’d rather you here than fraternizing with the enemy,” Valentino replied. 

“For fuck’s sake, Val. It’s just a club,” Vox said. 

“A club that isn’t mine! I’m already losing revenue since Angel left, the least you could do is fucking support me,” Valentino returned. “Now, I need you to hear out my plan,” he continued. Vox rolled his eyes and sat across from Valentino, who proceeded to explain everything.

Meanwhile, Husk headed to the club, and noticed it was a slightly bigger crowd than usual. He sat down and ordered a drink, ready to see what would happen. 

Alastor had on an ornate red coat, and was adjusting his feathery headpiece. “Fuck!” he heard Angel yell. “Angel? Are you alright?” Alastor asked.

The spider ran into the dressing room, wearing a pink two piece and a detachable skirt. “I can’t find my damn fans,” he said. 

“Did you check with the other props?” asked Alastor, before putting on his lipstick.

“Al, that’s the first spot I checked,” Angel replied, before checking around the room. 

“Under the sofa? That’s where many things seem to end up,” Alastor said.

Angel checked under the sofa, and sure enough, his feathered fans were underneath. “Damn, just like ya said,” he said, as he pulled them out. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many of my shoes I lost under there,” the deer smiled, before standing up. “So, how do I look?” he asked. 

“Fantastic,” Angel smiled. “Is my outfit okay?” he asked.

“Of course!” Alastor nodded, before he paused. “And...you know as well as I do that they end up coming off tonight anyway,” he said. 

“True that. How’d they talk ya into burlesque anyhow?” asked Angel.

“While I don’t personally care for them, it turns a profit. Not to mention, I do adore the applause,” Alastor replied.

“Makes sense,” Angel smiled. “Well, ya going on first. Break a leg,” he said, as the two heard Stolas knock. 

“Pandora, darling? Are you ready? You wouldn’t want to keep your public waiting, would you?” he asked. 

Alastor got into character in seconds. “Course not, cher! I’m on moi way,” Pandora replied. She took a deep breath and collected herself, then smiled and walked out the door. 

Husk was drinking a beer and tapping his foot; waiting for the show to start. Suddenly, the announcer started speaking. “Distinguished patrons, welcome to burlesque night! We have a wonderful show planned, and starting us off is your favorite little doe, Pandora Rousseau!” he exclaimed, as the crowd cheered enthusiastically. 

A slow, jazzy tune started playing as she strutted out, with the crowd still clapping as she did so. Pandora moved to the music as she started to teasingly peel off her gloves. She started to unclasp her coat, and after giving her crowd a few shy smiles, Pandora let her coat fall to the floor, revealing a black flapper dress. 

The music picked up, and her dancing became more high energy. After she danced for a while, Pandora unclipped the straps of her dress and let it fall down past her hips. The doe was left in a red and black corset, and the crowd was already losing their minds. She kept on with her high energy dancing, only the moves had become slightly more suggestive. She grinned as she unzipped the corset, and turned her back to the audience before throwing it off and turning back to them, wearing a lingerie set in her signature colors. 

After a bit more dancing, and much more flirting with the audience, Pandora’s performance ended, and she received the cheers and admiration she always desperately craved. Meanwhile, Husk sat there in awe. It was incredible. She was incredible. If he didn’t say anything to her, he’d wind up regretting it forever. 

Soon it was Angie’s turn to perform, and while the spider was on, Pandora put her coat back on and went to get a drink. She did the usual flirting and talking with fans, which was always one of her favorite parts of the night. However, Husk saw this as his opportunity. He walked over, desperately hoped he wouldn’t screw up, and said, “Hey.”

Pandora would have been nervous, but Husk had seen her this way before, so she didn’t worry. “Hello dere, minou. Did tuz like de show?” she asked.

“Oh yeah. It was great, you were great. And I wanted to say you’re…..you're a damn good dancer,” Husk replied.

Pandora was surprised. She hadn’t ever heard Husk stammer before. If she wasn’t wrong, the cat almost seemed flustered. But maybe he had just had one too many drinks. “T’ank tuz. Dat’s very sweet of tuz,” said Pandora, as she gave him a polite smile. 

Husk could have sworn that his heart melted. Her smile was sweet, and it also had a comforting sense of familiarity. One that Husk couldn’t explain. “You have a nice smile. And yeah. Yeah, you were great. Want me to buy you a drink or some shit?” he asked.

Pandora shook her head, and she was only getting more and more confused by Husk’s behavior. “No t’anks, cher. I’ll be back on any minute; I need to make sure moi makeup looks alright,” she said, getting up.

“Oh okay. See you then,” Husk said, as she gave him another magic smile and hurried off. Husk really didn’t know what it was about her that he liked so much. All he knew was that he had to get better at talking to her. 

Pandora went straight to her dressing room, and as she reapplied her makeup, she tried forgetting about Husk’s strange behavior. Maybe he was just drunk. But even considering that, Husk usually wasn’t one for giving compliments. Pandora shrugged before heading back out. It was probably nothing she had to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the burlesque acts for this chapter! 
> 
> Alastor’s: https://youtu.be/1yP50A8_XDk
> 
> Angel’s (even though I didn’t go into detail, this is what I thought of): https://youtu.be/Y94kChmLyU8


	8. Take a Break

Alastor was drinking coffee in the lobby when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door with a smile, but once the deer saw that it was Vox, he slammed it in his face. Vox rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway. “That really is quite rude, you know,” Alastor said. 

“Listen here, asshole. I hate you, you hate me, but I personally have no business with you today. I’m here as a favor for Val,” Vox explained. 

“What does that vile insect want with me this time?” asked Alastor.

“He wants his top star back. He said he’d make any offer you wanted. Just name your price,” Vox answered.

Alastor pretended to think it over, and shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that! And why are you here doing his dirty work anyway? I surely thought you had more integrity than that,” he said.

“He’s my boyfriend! Plus he’s been pissed with me recently; I figured it’ll be easier to just help him now,” the television replied.

“Whatever could you have done to upset him?” Alastor asked.

“As if I’d fucking tell you. Just tell me how much you want Angel for and I’ll be out of your hair, I swear on it,” Vox said. 

“Terribly sorry, my friend! But dear Angel is stuck with me. Now, why don’t you run along and make sure your boyfriend gets that message through that thick skull of his, hm?” Alastor asked, with a more wicked grin on his face. 

“You fucked up, Alastor. I’d feel bad for you if I didn’t hate you so damn much,” Vox returned. 

“Yes yes, well now that you’re done wasting my valuable time, I’ll see you another time. Farewell!” the Radio Demon said, before Vox rolled his eyes and walked away. 

As soon as Alastor shut the door, Angel walked into the room. “Hey, Al. I uh..I heard Vox. What was that about?” he asked.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about! Just Vox being irritating as usual,” Alastor replied.

“Ya sure it’s all fine?” Angel asked.

“Yes, dear. Why wouldn’t it be? I can handle anything Vox throws at me. He hasn't killed me yet!” Alastor smiled. 

“Fair enough. By the way, Husk was smiling again this morning. It’s getting fucking weird,” Angel said.

“Now that we can agree on. I’ve known him for years, and I’ve never seen him so happy! Although I must admit, it is nice seeing him smile. It’s a refreshing change from that usual grimace of his,” Alastor said. 

“Damn, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think ya thought it was cute,” Angel giggled.

“Angel, you know as well as I do that things aren’t like that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do,” replied Alastor.

“Oh! Actually, I wanted to ask ya something. We’ve been doing well with the club and shit, nobody’s found us out, so why don’t we go shopping today? It’ll be fun! Pandora and Angie can get shit for their next show,” Angel explained.

“Oh Angel...I don’t know. I get nervous when I just CASUALLY go out as Pandora,” Alastor said. 

“It'll be fine! Ya need to relax, Al. And I’ll be right there with ya,” Angel smiled.

“Well….alright, I suppose it’ll be fine. Get dressed and we’ll head out,” Alastor said. 

“Yes! I’ll be right back!” Angel replied, before hurrying to his room to get dressed. Alastor smiled and did the same; loving that he could do these things with Angel.

Soon enough, Pandora and Angie were dressed and ready. “So, ya ready to go? Cause I’m running low on eyeliner,” Angie smiled. 

“‘Course, cher! Let’s get goin,” Pandora replied, as the two of them left. Angie really was right; between worrying about Valentino and Husk, Pandora really did need something to take her mind off of things.


	9. The Reveal

Husk was on his break, and taking a nap on the sofa in the lobby. No one had come in all day, so he was able to sleep. However, the front door opened, waking him up. He was surprised when Angie and Pandora came in, but more surprised when he heard what came out of the doe’s mouth. 

“Angel, I had a fantastic time out today! We really should do this more often,” Alastor said, in his ordinary radio voice. 

“No problem, Al! We really gotta do that more often,” Angel replied. 

“ALASTOR?!” Husk exclaimed. 

Alastor’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Husk. “No! No, tuz are mistaken, cher,” he said, desperately trying to give a convincing performance.

“Al, I know it’s you. Mind telling me what the fuck this is all about?” Husk asked.

“Husker….for the past few months, I’ve been going out and performing in drag. And Angel’s been my co-star ever since he left Valentino,” Alastor admitted. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve known you for years. And I’d never admit to it in public, but we’re really close and shit,” Husk replied.

“And that’s exactly why I couldn’t tell you! I thought it may ruin our dynamic. That….that you may think less of me,” Alastor said quietly. 

“Al, you know I wouldn’t do that,” Husk said, before chuckling lightly. “I’ve put up with your bullshit for this long, and you doing drag might be the least weird thing I’ve seen you get up to,”

“You won’t tell anyone I’m Pandora, won’t you? Performing is one of my favorite things to do,” replied Alastor.

“I swear. Besides, who the fuck would I tell?” Husk asked. He was surprised when Alastor gave him a small hug, then pulled away shortly after. It was fast and sweet, and he could smell Alastor’s sweet perfume. 

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor said, giving the cat a soft smile. 

“No problem, Alastor,” Husk replied, giving him a small smile back. 

Angel had watched the exchange, and he was pleased it had gone so well. He also watched as the other two gave each other lingering looks. “I told ya telling Husk would be a good idea, Al,” he smiled.

“Hm?” Alastor asked, bringing his attention to Angel. “Oh yes, I suppose so. Of course...now that he knows it’s me and not some beautiful, mysterious doe, I doubt he’ll keep coming to the shows,” Alastor teased, looking back at Husk.

“Are you joking? Now I know why Pandora was such a damn good performer! I’m sure as hell gonna keep going,” grinned Husk. 

Alastor gave Husk a small, genuine smile when the cat had complimented him. “Well if that’s the case, I’d be happy to pay for your drinks,” he said.

Husk realized that the smile Alastor had on was the one he usually saw on Pandora; the one he loved so much. “Thanks, Al,” he said, nearly blushing.

“Well, it’s the least I can do for you keeping all of this under wraps,” Alastor replied. “Now, I need to change. But…” he started, before giving the seemingly flustered bartender a shit eating grin. “I’ll see tuz later, mon petit minou,” he said as Pandora, before heading to his room to change.

Husk stood there dumbfounded, and Angel smiled at him. “I gotta change too. See ya, Husky!” he said, before leaving. 

The spider went to his room with a smile. If he was right, Husk just started to love Pandora more than he already had. Angel wanted to step in and play matchmaker, so that he could see his best friends happy. But he decided against it; he should just let everything play out. Unless he thought they REALLY needed help.


	10. Reservations

It had been about two weeks since Husk found out. The cat managed to keep Alastor’s secret, and he continued to frequent the shows. Husk fell more and more in love with Alastor every day; he couldn’t help it. In addition to being handsome as himself and gorgeous as Pandora, the deer was charming, funny, and really not that annoying the more Husk thought about it. Husk wanted to confess his feelings, but since romance was never really his thing, he never said a word.

Angel was starting to get torn up by Husk’s crush. It was so obvious, but for the most part, Alastor remained oblivious. The tension was driving the spider crazy, and he figured someone had to do something about it, so it might as well be him. 

Angel walked up to Husk’s bar, a smile on his face. “Hey, Husky! Guess what?” he asked.

“Do I even want to know?” Husk asked.

“It’s not weird, I swear! I splurged a little, and got a reservation for tonight at one of the nicest restaurants in the pentagram,” Angel smiled. 

“Oh okay. Have fun or whatever,” Husk shrugged. 

“It ain’t for me! I paid so ya could go with Al,” replied Angel.

“What the fuck?” Husk asked. 

“Look, I know ya got a little crush on Al after ya saw him as Pandora,” Angel said.

“I did not,” Husk returned.

“Yeah ya did. Don’t deny it; I know how this shit works,” Angel said.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll humor you so I can get dinner,” Husk said, rolling his eyes. “But if I hypothetically liked Alastor, what would I do?” he asked.

“Be upfront? He’s used to people gettin’ into Pandora, but someone being into him is new to him. He probably doesn’t even know ya like him. Just tell him ya like him and ask him to dinner,” Angel replied.

“It isn’t that easy. I’m not one for feelings and shit,” the cat said. 

“Alastor isn’t either! It’s perfect!” Angel smiled, but Husk still seemed disinterested. “Look, I didn’t buy those reservations for nothing. Just try it? Please? If ya hate it, ya can leave,” he said. 

Husk sighed, then he gave Angel a slight nod. “Fine, whatever, we’ll try,” he grumbled.

“Great! And I’m sure Al will love it. If neither of ya like it, ya can blame it all on me,” Angel said. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I’m in the mood for good booze,” Husk returned. 

“It’s gonna be great! I’ll go tell Al,” Angel smiled.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Husk said, as Angel walked off. As soon as the spider walked off, Husk smiled to himself. He would never admit to it out loud, but he actually was looking forward to going out with Alastor. 

Angel knocked on Alastor’s door. “Al! Ya in?” he asked, just as Alastor opened the door.

“Angel dear, relax! I’m here. What’s got you so excited?” he asked.

“Nothing! I just got ya reservations to go to this really nice restaurant tonight,” answered Angel.

“Angel, I appreciate the gesture, but I was never too fond of restaurants. I typically prefer home cooking,” Alastor said.

“I know, but this is for a special occasion! Husk is gonna be there,” Angel said, causing Alastor’s ears to perk up.

“Husker?” he asked.

“Yeah! I figured the two of ya should have a night out; ya both work so hard around here,” Angel replied. He wouldn’t mention Husk’s crush, since whenever he did, Alastor would deny it.

“Oh. Well, that’s nice of you!” Alastor smiled, before he paused for a moment. “This is going to be a….platonic setting, is it not?” he asked.

“Yeah. I mean….unless ya don’t want it to be,” Angel grinned.

“No, no, it won’t be anything like that, I assure you. But it will be nice to go someplace with my dear friend. Thank you for the reservations and whatnot,” Alastor said.

“It’s no problem, Al! Ya both deserve it. Now, ya better get ready; the reservation is for later today,” Angel said.

“Ah right. I suppose I should get to that. I’ll see you later, Angel!” Alastor exclaimed, before waving goodbye and shutting his door.

Alastor was already conflicted about what he should wear. It wasn’t a date; he knew that. But for some reason, the deer couldn’t help but be nervous. Alastor started looking at two things; his best dresses and his best suits. 

Since he was so nervous, Alastor considered going out in drag, but wound up changing his mind. If he started going everywhere as Pandora, she wouldn’t be special anymore. Besides, he had no real reason to be nervous. This was platonic; nothing more. Husk was his oldest and closest friend. That wasn’t going to change. 

Soon enough the time came. Alastor headed to the lobby in his best tux, and was surprised when he saw Husk in a suit. “Well well well, looks like someone dressed for the occasion!” he smiled.

“Angel said it was a ritzy place; I didn’t wanna look fucking stupid,” replied Husk. 

“Well, I think you look wonderful,” Alastor said. 

“Oh, uh, thanks. So do you,” Husk said. 

“Thank you! So, shall we be on our way?” Alastor asked, as he got the door.

“Yep,” Husk nodded, before the two left the hotel.


	11. First Date

Alastor and Husk had reached the restaurant, and now both of them were sitting at a table, waiting for their food to come. Husker had been oddly quiet the entire time. He was thinking about just how he should deal with his new, unusual feelings towards Alastor, only he really had no idea how.

“Husker? Are you alright?” Alastor asked, snapping the cat back to reality.

“I’m fine. I just thought of something. You know….I never knew you had an accent. I knew you were from Louisiana, but I never knew you had an accent,” Husk said, causing Alastor to give him an uncharacteristically embarrased smile. 

“Oh, I dropped it years ago. It never came out sounding right over the radio. And I can’t stand it sometimes; it makes me impossible to take seriously. But since no one knows I have an accent, it makes it perfect to use for my alter ego,” he explained.

“That makes sense. But I mean, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. I can still take you seriously with it,” Husk said.

“Really?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah. It sounds different. I like it,” Husk replied. 

“Oh. Well thank you,” Alastor smiled. He paused for a minute, then thought of something. “Husker? That day you caught me and Angel....was that really the day you found out I was Pandora? Did you really not know until then?” he asked.

“I mean…” Husk started, before letting out a sigh. “Alright, I’m going to be honest. Yeah, I didn’t know you were her. I knew there was something familiar about her, I just couldn’t put it together. I feel kinda stupid now,” he said.

“Oh Husker, you shouldn’t feel bad! Besides, it’s supposed to be a secret after all. No one has ever been able to figure it out before,” Alastor smiled.

“You really had me fooled. I had no idea,” Husk said, before he paused. “And I’ll come right out and say it; you made a really pretty girl,” he said, although his words were almost unintelligible and his face was completely red.

Alastor still understood what the flustered cat had said, and he let a devious smirk appear on his face. “Well thank you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you liked me better that way,” he teased. 

“It really doesn’t matter what you wear. I think you look great no matter what,” Husk shrugged.

The Radio Demon was taken back by what Husk had said, but before he could reply, Vox walked over. “Alastor? What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just sharing dinner with an old friend. Why do you care?” asked Alastor. 

“Well I figured you had better things to do than waste time with this pussy. Like...think over Valentino’s offer maybe?” Vox asked.

“You’re in no place to judge me, Vox. I certainly assumed you had better things to do than run around being Valentino’s messenger boy,” Alastor replied.

“Look, I don’t like this, but when Val is happy, I’m happy. And what would REALLY make Val happy, is getting his prized whore back,” Vox said. 

“No dice! Now, if you’ll excuse me, Husker and I are trying to enjoy our evening, so we shall be on our way. Farewell!” Alastor said, before grabbing Husk by the wrist and transporting the two of them out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were safely outside, Husk turned to Alastor. “Al? How long have they been after Angel?” he asked.

“A few weeks now,” Alastor replied, noticing the bartender’s look of concern. “Oh Husker! Don’t worry about them. Valentino hasn’t even taken action. He only sends Vox to pester me every now and again. I can assure you, Angel will be fine,” he said, with a softer smile than usual.

“You’re sure? I don’t want anybody getting hurt because of those assholes,” Husk replied. 

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m the Radio Demon. If either of them try to lay a finger on Angel, they’ll need to answer to me,” Alastor said.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Husk nodded. “You could probably take them, I mean, you’re the only sinner I met crazy enough to take on an exterminator and almost win. If you can handle that, you can handle anything,” he continued. 

Alastor chuckled at the memory and shrugged. “Well, I had to do that! After all, if I didn’t save you that day, we never would have gotten so close!” he exclaimed, as Husk smiled at him. “Actually…..Husker? I have a question,” the deer said. 

“Sure, what is it?” asked Husk.

“Well….you see Angel brought it up first, and I told him it was absurd, but then I heard some of the things you said tonight, and I just feel like I should ask. Husker...do you….do you…” Alastor started, but he was unable to find the words. He took a deep breath, and got it all out at once. “Do you have a crush on me?” he asked, immediately regretting the words that left his mouth.

Husk’s eyes widened. He’d get back at Angel for talking about it later. For now, all he could do was answer truthfully. “Y-yeah,” he sighed. 

“We’ve known one another for years. Why haven’t you ever said anything before?” Alastor asked.

“Because it started not that long ago. And I’m shit with emotional stuff. I didn’t even know for sure how I felt. But now I know, and...yeah. After seeing you perform, and learning about your whole drag career, I started to see you in a new way. And I liked it. So yeah, I really like you,” Husk explained, before sighing. “Damn I’m shit with this,” he muttered.

“No, no! Husker, it’s alright. You’re doing fine! I just never expected this. You know as well as I do that people don’t tend to fall for me. However, you are my oldest and closest friend, and I do feel like I can trust you. So if you would like to start something, if we took it slowly, I’d be open to trying it,” Alastor replied. 

“You mean it? You aren’t just throwing me a fuckin bone or something, are you?” Husk asked.

“Of course not! I haven’t ever had a relationship before, but I’ll be happy to try one,” Alastor said, with a nervous smile.

It was that smile that assured Husk Alastor wasn’t just pitying him. It was a small, anxious, tender smile. He had never seen Alastor look like that before, and it was the nicest thing he’d ever seen. “So wanna go out then?” Husk asked.

“Alright! Do you have anything scheduled for this week? I perform every night, but Stolas always makes exceptions if I need to get anything done,” said Alastor.

“Okay. I’m free every night but Friday; I’m headed to the casino then,” Husk replied.

“Oh! I could accompany you then if you liked,” Alastor smiled, as Husk raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you weren’t into that shit,” he said.

“Well not all the time, however, I do love a good game. At the very least, I’ll watch. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?” Alastor grinned.

Husk rolled his eyes playfully and shook his hand. “Deal. Can’t wait,” he said. 

“Neither can I, Husker,” Alastor replied, as the two of them started walking back to the hotel.

Husk reached for Alastor’s hand, and carefully interlaced their fingers. Alastor was surprised at first, but he hummed happily as he and Husk walked hand in hand. 

Husk felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was worried Alastor would hate him once he confessed, so he was both surprised and relieved that they were holding hands right now. He had a date with the Radio Demon and was absolutely over the moon. Husk just had to try not to look as excited as he felt.

This would be Alastor’s first relationship, and words couldn’t begin to describe how confused and nervous he was. He blamed hanging around Angel for turning him soft, but nevertheless, he was looking forward to spending more time with Husk. Going on small dates, getting the cat to watch his performances, staying up together talking endlessly. Alastor was happy that his first relationship would be with someone he already trusted and cared about. And for that reason, he felt things would be alright between them.


	12. Poker Face

Husk was in the lobby, waiting for Alastor so they could head to the casino. Angel walked by and gave the cat a smile. “Excited for ya date?” he asked.

“I mean...yeah,” Husk nodded.

“Ya should really thank me for setting the two of ya up,” Angel grinned, as Husk rolled his eyes. 

“I would have said something to Al eventually,” he said. 

“Keep telling ya self that,” Angel chuckled.

“Whatever. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Don’t you still have to go to Stolas’s place?” Husk asked. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to see the two of ya off first,” Angel answered, before giving Husk another bright smile. “I’m really happy for the two of ya! And it took ya guys long enough to hook up,” he said.

“Well I just wanted to be sure. Besides, Al hasn’t been in a relationship before. I can’t fuck this up,” Husk replied. 

“Ya won’t! Al stuck with ya for this long, all ya really doing now is changing up the labels. The two of ya are gonna be fine,” Angel said.

“Am I interrupting something?” asked Alastor. 

The two of them turned around and saw Alastor standing there, but they were surprised by what he was wearing. He was in his full Pandora drag, including the wig, makeup, padding, heels, and a little black cocktail dress with a matching choker. 

“Al! Ya look beautiful!” Angel exclaimed, before looking back at Husk. “Don’t ya think so, Husky?” he grinned. Husk had lost all words when he saw Alastor all dressed up. He looked absolutely incredible.

Alastor chuckled at how flustered the cat looked. “Well, I had gone through my clothes. Nothing I had really seemed to fit a casino, but Pandora’s wardrobe seemed perfect!” he explained.

“You look amazing,” Husk said.

Alastor blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, Husker. So, are we ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Husk nodded, as they started to leave. “Hey, are you gonna be using that accent?” he asked, as the two headed into the limo.

“Course I will, cher,” Alastor smirked, already using it. 

“Fuck you,” Husk muttered, although he was blushing like a tomato.

“What?” Alastor chuckled. “De dress and de accent are a package deal,” he continued.

Husk just sighed. Alastor didn’t even want to know what that accent did to him. “I fucking can’t with you sometimes,” he said.

“What is it, minou? I t’ought tuz liked moi accent,” Alastor teased.

“I do. A whole fucking lot,” Husk replied, before sighing again. “Damn, I wouldn't have invited you along if I knew you’d make me blush like an idiot,” he said.

“I just can’t help it, Husker. You’re precious when you blush,” said Alastor, losing the accent for a moment. 

“Well you better not tell anybody I’m sitting here blushing over an accent. I won’t be able to show my face in the damn casino again,” Husk said, with a slight grin.

“Tuz secret is safe wit’ moi, darlen,” Alastor replied, as the two made it to the casino. 

The pair walked inside of the club, and almost immediately, they began to turn heads. “The fuck are they looking at?” Husk muttered.

“I don’t mean to brag, but maybe it’s dat tuz came in wit’ a gorgeous date,” Pandora answered, before giving Husk a wink.

“Just can’t help getting into character, can you?” Husk asked, although he couldn’t help but love every second of it. 

“Indeed I can’t, minou,” Pandora said. 

“Why don’t you ever flirt like this when you’re just plain Al?” asked Husk. 

“Well....dat would spoil de fun,” Pandora shrugged. The real reason was that doing things as Pandora gave Alastor a sense of security. He never had to flirt with people as Alastor before, but for his persona, it was second nature. 

Husk and Pandora headed over to the poker tables, as onlookers stared at the cat and his piece of arm candy. Pandora quickly noticed the attention, and she already started to feel the excitement. This was certainly turning out to be an interesting night. 

Soon enough, the game began. After a while of just watching, Pandora tapped Husk’s shoulder. “Want moi to get tuz somet’in’ to drink?” she asked. 

“Sure. Get me a gin and tonic, will you?” Husk asked, not taking his eyes off of his cards. 

Pandora had never seen Husk that focused, and a devious smirk appeared on her face. “Comin’ right up, mon doux minou,” she said. 

She left Husk’s side and headed to the bar, hips and tail swaying. It was almost enough to break Husk’s focus. Almost. 

Pandora returned with Husk’s drink and a martini for herself, then went right back to sitting by Husk’s side. The casino atmosphere was exhilarating. Apart from getting her fair share of attention, watching Husk constantly win games was truly something to behold. The cat certainly did have a talent for poker.

Husk on the other hand was thrilled to have Alastor in the casino with him. The Radio Demon actually never went to one with him before, and Husk believed it was due to lack of interest and nerves. But now, sitting here and winning games while Alastor endlessly flirted with him….it was something he had never thought would happen. 

“Tuz doin’ so well, Husker!” Pandora exclaimed, as Husk kept winning games. 

Husk looked at all of his winnings and gave Pandora a smile. “What do you think? One more hand then we leave?” he asked. 

“Sure,” nodded Pandora. 

As Husk played this round, demons started coming over to watch the excitement. Valentino had been at the casino, but he didn’t go any closer to Husk. He stayed where he was, smoking his cigarette. The overlord did watch the game from where he sat, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of a gorgeous, somewhat familiar red doe. 

Soon enough, Husk won that game, and now he and Pandora were in the limo on the way back to the hotel. “I’ve never gotten this much in one night,” the cat muttered, before giving his date a smile. “Maybe you should come along more often. Be my new good luck charm,” he said. 

Pandora giggled and shrugged. “I’ll t’ink about it. To tell tuz de trut’, it got kinda borin’ after awhile,” she replied. 

“What? Watching me kick ass in poker got boring?” Husk asked.

Pandora laughed again, only this time it was the normal Alastor laugh; hearty, loud, and tinted with static. “No dear, you were magnificent. Poker is just a generally dull thing to watch,” he said.

“Fine. Next time I can head to the craps table if you think that’ll be more fun to sit through,” Husk replied. The two sat together quietly for a moment, then Husk looked back at Alastor. “Thanks for coming tonight. I had a good time,” he said.

“Thank you, Husker. You do make brilliant company,” Alastor smiled, before he paused. “Although I want to decide where we go next. The theatre maybe?” he asked.

“Ahh shit. I don’t want to sit through a fucking two hour musical,” Husk groaned. 

“Not even if I’m watching with you?” Alastor asked, a smirk spread across his face.

Husk rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged. “Maybe then,” he replied.

The two of them smiled at one another, and Alastor started to wonder what would happen next. He didn’t know what to do, but looking at Husk in the low lighting of the van gave him an idea. He leaned over and kissed Husk on the nose, then he turned bright red. “Um...I-I-I’m sorry,” he said. “I won’t do it again!” he added hastily.

Husk wasn’t expecting Alastor to kiss him at all, so he was extremely caught off guard. “Hey, Al, it’s alright,” he said, gently holding the deer’s hand. 

“It..it is?” Alastor stammered.

Husk chuckled softly at how flustered the overlord had gotten, then he nodded. “It’s fine,” he said. “Look who’s blushing now,” he teased. 

“Quiet you,” Alastor replied.

“Fine. I’ll be quiet. But…” Husk started, before taking a deep breath. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked. He wanted to ask first. The last thing he wanted to do was push Alastor out of his comfort zone.

Alastor thought it over, then gave Husk a small nod. “Alright,” he said.

Husk moved a bit closer to Alastor, and he pulled Alastor in a gentle kiss. Alastor did his best to kiss back, only he had never really kissed anyone before, so he was unsure just what to do. Husk didn’t mind; he actually found his partner’s inexperience endearing. 

After a little bit, Alastor pulled away. “Was that any good?” he asked,hoping he didn’t make a fool of himself. 

“It was perfect,” Husk replied. 

Alastor blushed at that, and he and Husk rode back to the hotel. It was truly an amazing night for the both of them.


	13. It’s a Deal

The next day, Alastor and Angel were backstage getting ready while Husk was sitting in the audience. Angel was doing his makeup, while Alastor was pacing. “Al? Ya good?” he asked.

“I’m perfectly fine! Just….just a bit nervous,” he said, before letting out a small sigh. “Husk is coming. And it’s burlesque night,” he said. 

“So? He’s seen one of them before!” Angel shrugged. 

“Yes, but not since we’ve begun dating! Now it’s completely different! And all the more nerve racking!” Alastor replied.

“Al….Al, relax, okay? It’s gonna be fine. Once ya get out there, ya gonna get caught up in the performance. Ya gonna forget all about how nervous ya are, and it’s gonna be alright,” said Angel.

“You’re certain?” Alastor asked.

“Course. The show ain’t gonna be any different than usual. I mean, unless ya go outta ya way to dance on his table or some shit,” Angel shrugged. 

Alastor turned bright red, only he couldn’t help but wonder if he should do that. “Alright. Yes, everything will be just fine,” he said, before double checking his make up. 

“Exactly! Now, ya gonna be on any minute. Break a leg!” Angel smiled.

“Thank you, dear,” Alastor replied, before taking a deep breath and heading out.

The show really was like every other. Pandora tried to block out every face in the crowd and carry on with the routine, stripping to a fast paced jazz song. When it finished, Pandora gave Husk a smile, causing the cat to blush madly. As soon as Angie walked out, Pandora headed back to the dressing room to get ready for their next piece. 

Pandora’s jaw dropped when she saw Valentino sitting there. Her first instinct was to use tentacles to rip him apart, but she didn’t want to risk being caught. She thought she could get Stolas, but remembered he was out watching the show with his little imp. The doe sighed and realized she would just have to make conversation. “Excuse moi, what are tuz doin here?” she asked.

“I saw your show, baby. I just had to come back here and talk to you. Pandora, isn’t it?” asked Valentino, that sickening grin on his face.

“Yes sir. But if tuz is here to offer moi a position, I ain’t interested. I got everyt’ing I need right here,” Pandora replied. 

“Oh please, why would I offer the Radio Demon a position when my biggest star works here?” Valentino said, causing Pandora’s eyes to widden.

“I….I’m afraid I don’t know what tuz mean,” she said, covering up how nervous she was. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Alastor. I can spot through drag in a heartbeat,” Valentino stated. “So….this is where you took my angel cakes. Took me longer than it should have to find you,” he continued. 

“You aren’t getting Angel back, I can assure you that,” Alastor replied.

“Oh really? I wonder what would happen if hell found out about your little secret…..” Valentino grinned.

“If you even consider telling anyone, I’ll tear your throat out,” Alastor returned. 

“Before you do anything rash, why don’t you just shut up and listen? I’ll keep your secret if you give me back my Angel. If you don’t, I’m just going to have to humiliate you in front of the entire pentagram. And I know how important your reputation is, Alastor,” Valentino explained.

Alastor’s eyes widened. While it was true he didn’t want to be found out, he knew helping Angel was more important. However before he could give his answer, he noticed Valentino looking over Pandora’s performance photos. “You’re very popular aren’t you?” Valentino asked.

“Of course. I’ve been relatively successful as a drag performer, yes,” Alastor nodded. 

“Hm….then I want to put a new offer on the table. Angel will be fine, your secret will be safe, as long as you do a little favor for me. Once a week, you perform at one of my clubs,” Valentino said. 

“Once a week? Just performance? You won’t make me….do anything with anyone?” Alastor asked.

“No. Odds are you’d bite someone’s dick off. So, want to make one of those little deals you’re so fond of? Angel and your secret is safe, as long as Pandora performs for me once a week. What do you say?” Valentino asked, holding out a hand. 

Alastor knew that seemed like the best of the three options, but even still, Valentino would use it as an opportunity to make the Radio Demon’s life a nightmare. But it had to be the best idea. If Angel was taken back, he’d get abused for all eternity. If Alastor was revealed, not only would he lose all respect, but people would probably stop going to his drag shows if they knew who Pandora was. He didn’t want to let go of that. Of that amazing feeling it filled him with. 

He looked up at Valentino, pushing down any doubts he had. “On one condition. If you break your end of the deal, I can and will slit your throat. And I can still perform here every other day. Understand?” Alastor asked.

“I understand completely. So, deal?” Valentino asked, before Alastor shook his hand.

“Deal,” he said, already feeling regret in the pit of his stomach.


	14. Misery

Alastor hadn’t told anyone that he made a deal with Valentino. He had too much pride for that. Instead, he would disappear from the hotel without saying a word. Of course people noticed, but Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifty just assumed that he was out hunting. However, Angel and Husk weren’t too quick to think that. Angel knew by now that Alastor wouldn’t miss a show for the world, and Husk knew that the deer had seemed extremely drained recently.

That day, Alastor sat at the bar, his smile looking much more strained than usual. When he looked at Husk, he seemed to relax slightly. “Hello, my minou. How are you?” he asked.

“I think the better question is how are you. I’ve never seen you so damn miserable! What happened?” Husk asked.

“Husker, I’m alright. I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly fine,” Alastor replied.

“Al, if something is up….you can tell me,” Husk said, gently holding Alastor’s hand. 

Alastor hesitated a minute before looking back at the cat. “I know. And there’s nothing to tell. Everything is alright,” he said.

“Okay. If you say so,” Husk said, despite not being sure whatsoever. “Want a drink?” he asked. 

“No thank you. I believe I’ll just go lie down. I only wanted to stop in and say hello,” Alastor replied. 

“Alright then. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Husk asked. 

“I promise, you’ll be the first to know,” Alastor said, before walking off. 

As soon as he was gone, Angel walked over to Husk. “Okay….I’m gonna say what we’re both thinking. Something is up with him,” he said. 

“What gave you that idea?” Husk muttered, before letting out a sigh. “I wish he would just tell me,” he said. 

“Have ya ever thought about….I dunno. Just following him?” Angel asked. 

“I don’t wanna do that. He trusts me, and I trust him. He can tell me when he’s ready,” Husk replied.

“What if he can’t tell ya? Lots of demons get in positions where they actually can’t tell anybody what’s going on. What if that happened to Al?” the spider asked. 

“It couldn’t have. He’s the damn Radio Demon. How could anything bad happen to him?” Husk asked.

Angel thought for a minute. Husk was right; due to Alastor’s power and status, nothing really scared him. Then Angel realized something. “What if somebody found out about Pandora?” he asked. 

Husk’s eyes widened, and he realized that Angel may have been right. “Fuck…..if that happened, what should we do?” he asked. 

“Ya never gonna know until ya follow him,” Angel replied.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Cause I’m worried about him,” Husk said. 

“So am I. Call me if ya get any trouble, okay? I would go, but I got a show tonight,” Angel said. 

“I got it. And I’ll find out what’s up,” said Husk. 

“Okay. And hey, maybe we’re both being paranoid. Maybe he really is going out and….I dunno, eating people or some shit,” Angel shrugged. 

“We can only hope,” Husk sighed. 

That night, Alastor left the hotel, and Husk followed him. It was normal for a while, but then he realized Alastor was heading into Valentino’s territory. Husk started to get a bad feeling in his chest, since Alastor usually avoided this area at all costs. 

Husk kept following him, and he saw Alastor head into a club from the back. Husk figured it would be easier, and less suspicious, to go in through the front entrance and find Alastor inside. When the cat walked to the entrance, he was met with a massive line. “Fucking fantastic,” he muttered. 

After waiting for hours and bribing the bouncer, Husk headed into the club. It was just like any of Valentino’s clubs; loud, crowded, and feral. He knew the only reason Alastor would be here was if it was beyond his power, only he couldn’t spot the Radio Demon anywhere. There was a runway stage with a pole on it in the center of the room, and demons were anxiously crowded around it. 

The music changed, and the dancer walked out, in the usual skimpy outfits Valentino would put his girls in. She started dancing, and the crowd went absolutely wild, a few trying to go over and touch her, so she tried to avoid the people who did that. Husk knew right away who it was; it was Pandora. Pole dancing and being objectified. And even though she smiled and looked relaxed, Husk could see in her eyes that she was absolutely miserable. “Why the hell did you let him talk you into this?” he muttered.

Pandora hated Vox’s club more and more each day. Whenever she did her own shows, she could always put a class and artistry behind them, no matter how sensual they could be. Now she was demeaning herself and being put on display for men who eyed her like a piece of meat. But the way Pandora was treated only served to remind her of how Angel was treated for years, and that if she backed out, he’d be back in her place. 

Husk stood there watching the pole dancing, trying to make sense of why Alastor was doing this in the first place, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Valentino. “Enjoying the view?” he asked.

Valentino had to be taunting him. Everyone knew that Husk was close to Alastor, and he could see the sickening grin on the pimp’s face. “What the hell is this about? Why is she up there?” Husk asked.

“She made a deal, obviously. The bitch knew what she was getting into,” Valentino replied. 

“Look, is there any way I can get her out of this?” Husk asked, as he saw another audience member try copping a feel. 

Valentino started laughing. “Would you look at that! The Radio Demon needs his little kitty to save him!” he exclaimed.

“Look, is there something I can do or not?” Husk asked.

Valentino thought it over, then he grinned. “Perhaps we can make an arrangement…..”


	15. Let the Games Begin

Valentino and Husk set up a makeshift poker table in the back of the club, and right now they were getting ready to play. “Okay, just wanna make sure you get this. If you win, you keep Alastor doing his act once a week, but if I win, he’s out,” Husk said.

“Yes, yes, you repeated the rules dozens of times,” replied Valentino, rolling his eyes. 

“Just wanna make sure you understand. I swear I’m getting Al outta this,” Husk said.

“Your loyalty is precious. Alastor is lucky to have a good little pussy like you,” Valentino grinned.

“Quit being fucking weird. Let’s just play,” Husk stated. Valentino nodded, and the two of them started playing poker. 

Later that night, Alastor finally finished the performance. He headed back to the hotel, absolutely exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to find Husk and cuddle until they fell asleep. The Radio Demon checked all of Husk’s usual spots, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Alastor saw Angel coming in, still in his performance outfit. “Al! I was wondering when ya’d come back,” he said.

“Oh, terribly sorry about my sudden disappearance! Say, do you have any idea where Husker may be?” Alastor asked.

“Uh….maybe,” Angel said. He figured Husk was still wherever Alastor had been, and he didn’t want to get caught.

Unfortunately for Angel, Alastor saw right through him. “Angel? Where is he?” he asked. 

“Well...we were worried bout ya, so he followed ya. Since he ain’t with ya, I guess he’s wherever ya were,” Angel explained.

“He is?! Oh goodness, oh goodness,” Alastor muttered, as he started pacing. 

“Al! Can ya please tell me what the hell is up?” Angel asked.

“There isn’t much time to explain, but I was at one of Valentino’s clubs. If Husk is still there, odds are he’s in danger,” replied Alastor.

“Oh fuck! We gotta go help him!” Angel exclaimed.

“Angel, you can’t! Valentino still wants you. If you went, I’d be putting you in danger,” the deer explained.

“So ya just gonna go alone?” Angel asked.

“Yes. Yes I will. If I’m not back in two hours, then you can come by. Just in case something happened to one of us,” Alastor answered. 

“Okay, I guess so. Good luck, Al. Please don’t get hurt,” Angel said. 

“I’ll do my best,” replied Alastor, before he left the hotel. 

When Alastor made it back to the club, the last thing he expected to see was Husk and Valentino in a heated poker match. They were so focused that neither of them even noticed Alastor walk in. “Pardon me, gentlemen? What is going on?” Alastor asked. 

“Poker match,” Valentino replied.

“To get you outta your deal,” Husk continued. 

“You’re doing that for me?” Alastor asked, his eyes wide.

Husk nodded and went back to playing, and Alastor let out a quiet gasp. He couldn’t believe that Husk was doing this for him. Alastor had to deal with his fair share of making and breaking deals, and the pain and destruction that came with it, all on his own. The fact that Husk had wanted to help was unbelievable to him.

Alastor watched as they played, tensions running high. The deer wanted nothing more than to jump in and help Husk, but that would break the rules of the deal. Suddenly, Alastor remembered how he had managed to get Husk distracted during the poker game at the casino. He thought he could do the same to Valentino, but he wasn’t Pandora right now. Alastor was going to have to try and act seductive as himself; for Husk’s sake. 

Alastor walked to the water cooler that was across from Valentino. He swayed his hips as he walked, hoping to at least get the other overlord’s attention. Alastor’s plan was working; Valentino had looked up from his hand to see what the deer was doing. Alastor realized he would have to keep going, so he attempted to seductively drink the glass of water. Unfortunately, Alastor hadn’t had to seductively drink anything before, so he had no idea what he was doing, and he wound up making a bit of a mess. Regardless, Valentino was still watching the show.

“Hey, are you gonna fucking play or what?” Husk asked.

“Yes, yes, I’ve got it,” Valentino said, before he placed a card. He had no idea what to make of what Alastor was doing, which was the main reason he kept watching. And it was also the fact that whatever the Radio Demon was doing was almost sexy. At least up until he spilled water on himself. 

Husk and Valentino kept playing, and now that Valentino’s focus was down, Husk managed to beat him. “HA! Suck on that!” he shouted. 

“You cheated! The Radio Bastard was distracting me!” Valentino yelled.

Husk turned to look at Alastor, who was innocently drinking water. “He distracted you by drinking water?” Husk asked.

“Shut the fuck up, he did!” Valentino shouted.

“Well, you lost the game,” Husk smiled.

“You really should think through your deals ahead of time, Valentino,” Alastor said.

“Just shut your filthy mouth and get out of here,” growled Valentino.

Husk and Alastor left, and Valentino glared in their direction. He hated the idea of being beaten again. But he remembered he still had one more trick up his sleeves. Valentino still knew Pandora’s true identity, and he was ready to tell all of hell. 

Meanwhile, Husk and Alastor were heading back to the hotel, hand in hand. “Thank you, Husker. For saving me,” Alastor said.

“It was no problem. There’s no way in hell I’d want you somewhere like that,” Husk said, before he paused. “What the fuck happened when you were drinking water?” he asked.

“Oh! Well, I had wanted to break Valentino’s concentration, so I may have tried my hand at being sultry,” Alastor explained.

“And how’d that go?” Husk asked, looking at the water spill on Alastor’s coat.

“In all honesty, I’m not sure. But it got the job done!” Alastor smiled.

“It did. Let's never deal with him again,” Husk said, as they kept walking.

But as they walked, Alastor realized something. It would never truly be over. Not as long as he had Angel and Valentino had dirt on him. The more Alastor thought about it, the more he realized there may only be one way to stop all this for good. But he’d have to make a very hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just quickly wanna say, thank you to everyone reading this! The fic isnt over just yet, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of you following this one.


	16. His Choice

Alastor told Stolas his plan, but now the owl demon was staring at him in disbelief. “Alastor? You’re positive you want to quit performing? You love it so much,” he said.

“I do. But performing is getting too dangerous. Valentino found out, so who’s to say Vox or Velvet won’t? I’ve already put Angel and Husk in danger. As much as it pains me to do it, quitting is the safest option,” Alastor explained.. 

“But you love it. You’re fantastic at it! People adore you,” Stolas replied.

“I know. I love every second of performing, but I refuse to see more people get hurt,” said Alastor.

“That is very noble of you. Do you want Angel to stop performing as well?” Stolas asked.

“No, no. I’m not going to make those decisions for him. Besides, there would be less riding on it if he got caught. Just….well based on everything that happened these past few days, I can’t keep doing this. Not in good conscience,” Alastor said, as he let out a small sigh. 

“I understand completely. I’m going to miss having you around,” Stolas said.

“I’m going to miss you as well, Stolas. We’ll still see one another at social events and all that. And we can always meet for lunch,” Alastor smiled.

“True. I’ll still miss your wonderful performances though,” Stolas replied. 

“Well….I may give one last performance. A sort of final goodbye?” Alastor asked, as Stolas smiled. 

“I think that’s brilliant,” he said. 

That night, Angel and Husk headed to the club to see Alastor’s last show. Angel decided just to watch tonight, that way Alastor could have the spotlight. “It’s kinda hard to believe this is Pandora’s last show,” Angel said.

“I know. I’m gonna miss watching them,” Husk said, as Angel smirked.

“I bet ya will. I would say that ya could always watch me, but I know it ain’t the same,” he said, causing Husk to playfully roll his eyes. “How have things been going for the two of ya?” Angel asked.

“Pretty good. Al hasn’t been in a relationship before, and I haven’t been in one in a while, so we’re really just taking things slow,” Husk replied.

“So I’m guessing ya didn’t fuck?” Angel asked.

“None of your damn business,” Husk grumbled. The truth was they didn’t have sex yet, and Husk was going to wait until Alastor was sure he was ready.

“Okay! Okay, I was just checking,” Angel replied, as the spotlight pointed towards the stage.

“Shut the fuck up! It’s starting!” exclaimed Husk, not even trying to hide his excitement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very special night. The last show of one of our most incredible performers. Tonight, she is hoping to go out on a high note. So for one final time, please give a warm welcome to the beautiful Pandora Rousseau,” the announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Pandora stepped out, wearing an elegant black dress with red accents. She spotted Husk in the audience and blew him a kiss, causing him to blush. Then the doe stepped up to the microphone and started to sing. 

“C'est si bon  
De partir n'importe ou,  
Bras dessus, bras dessous,  
En chantant des chansons,” she sang, before beginning to strut around the stage. 

“C'est si bon  
De se dir' des mots doux,  
Des petits rien du tout  
Mais qui en disent long.  
En voyant notre mine ravie  
Les passants, dans la rue, nous envient,” Pandora continued, effortlessly holding her crowd’s attention. 

“C'est si bon  
De guetter dans ses yeux  
Un espoir merveilleux  
Qui donne le frisson.  
C'est si bon,  
Ces petit's sensations.  
Ca vaut mieux qu'un million,  
C'est tell'ment, tell'ment bon,” sang Pandora, as she spotted Husk again, and got an idea. 

“Voila C'est bon  
Les passants dans la rue  
Bras dessus bras dessous  
En chantant des chansons  
Quel espoir merveilleux  
Uummm - C'est bon,” she purred, as she stepped off the stage. 

“Je cherche un millionnaire  
Avec des grands ‘Cadillac car’  
‘Mink coats’ - Des bijoux  
Jusqu'au cou, tu sais?” Pandora sang. She passed by a patron’s table, and seductively took a sip of his wine, then she moved on.

“C'est bon  
Cette petit' sensation  
Ou peut-etre quelqu'un  
avec un petit yacht, no?” the doe sang. She went over to another demon, and she played with his hair. As soon as she was done, she turned her attention to the table Husk and Angel were sitting at, and she began heading in their direction.

“Aahhh C'est bon  
C'est bon, C'est bon  
Vous savez bien que j'attendrai  
quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apporter  
beaucoup de ‘loot.’” Pandora sang. She climbed on top of their table, and sat down in front of Husk, looking him over in a way that made the cat weak in the knees. Pandora smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, then she winked and started heading back to the stage. 

“Ce soir? Demain? La semaine prochain?  
N'importe quand.  
Uummm - C'est bon - si bon  
Il sera tres - crazy, no?  
Voila, c'est tell'ment bon!” Pandora finished, ending her number back on the stage.

The crowd erupted into applause, apart from Husk, who was too stunned to speak. “T’ank all of tuz! Now, why don’t we make moi last night a memorable one?” Pandora asked, only making the crowd cheer louder. She would miss this, so she planned on savoring every last moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song link for this chapter!  
> https://youtu.be/NWCo5ex40IQ


	17. The Aftermath

Things hadn’t been quite the same since Alastor quit drag shows. He always went to watch Angel and he started to spend more time with Husk. Husk and Alastor even got a small karaoke machine for whenever Alastor wanted to sing, and sometimes Husk would join in. However, Alastor still couldn’t help but miss getting in drag and performing for an adoring crowd every now and then.

One day, Alastor and Husk were sitting together in Alastor’s room, both reading. Suddenly, Alastor slammed his book down and got up. “Where are you going?” Husk asked.

“I just need to take care of something, that’s all,” Alastor smiled.

“You going kill somebody or some shit?” Husk asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh no, not today! I won’t be long! I just need to get a little surprise I have for you together,” Alastor replied.

Husk opened his mouth to say something, but Alastor put a finger to his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t even think about guessing, darling! That would ruin the surprise,” he said, before taking his hand away.

“Alright. Long as it isn’t anything stupid or weird or some shit,” Husk said.

“Husker, you’ll like it. Just trust me,” grinned Alastor, before he walked out the door.

Husk kept reading, and he wondered what Alastor could possibly be doing this time. Soon enough, Husk heard a knock at the door. “Al, you can just come in!” he called.

The door opened, and Husk’s eyes widened at what he saw. Alastor stood there in his wig and makeup, and a short red and black dress with a halter top and a short skirt that flared out. “So? Whaddya think?” Alastor asked.

“I thought….I mean, you look fucking fantastic, but I thought that you weren’t doing drag anymore,” said Husk.

“Well, I’m not. But I missed the feeling. That wonderful feeling of dressing up and feeling beautiful. I felt like recapturing it. Just for one night,” Alastor explained.

“You know I always think you’re beautiful,” Husk replied, with a slight blush on his face. 

Alastor smiled, and blushed softly himself. “Thank you, darling. But it is still brilliant to get dressed up every now and then,” he said.

Husk looked him over again, and he couldn’t help but smile at how incredible Alastor looked. “I’ve never even seen that dress before. Is it new?” he asked. 

“Oh no. Angel had gotten it for me after learning that I did drag. While I appreciated the sentiment, it wasn’t the sort of thing I would wear during a show. But it still had a charm to it, so I saved it for a special occasion. You like it?” Alastor asked.

“Absolutely. You look gorgeous,” Husk smiled. 

Alastor walked over and sat beside Husk. He gave the cat a kiss on the cheek, leaving a smudge of lipstick. “Thank you, minou. Perhaps getting into drag will just be something I do around here. Give my own private shows at the hotel,” he said. 

“I’m sure the others would be on board for that,” Husk replied.

“Well, I know that you would be,” Alastor teased. Husk blushed and rolled his eyes, only causing Alastor to chuckle. “Oh don’t be like that, darling. I’m flattered you love what I do so much. Not to mention, you’re simply precious when you get flustered,” he continued. 

Husk placed his hands around Alastor’s waist, causing the deer to let out a surprised gasp. “You talk too much,” Husk grinned, before giving Alastor a passionate kiss. 

Alastor smiled into it and kissed him back. He had significantly improved since their first kiss, and he was starting to get more comfortable getting touched by his boyfriend in general. He pulled away for a moment and gave Husk a small smile. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too,” Husk replied, before chuckling. “Hey, now I finally know how to get you to stop talking,” he joked. 

“Oh, stop that,” Alastor said. Husk smiled, then he started kissing Alastor’s hands. “What are you doing?” asked Alastor, his face turning bright red.

“What? Can’t I be nice for once and show you how gorgeous I think you are?” Husk asked, as he kept going. 

“Goodness, you are too sweet,” Alastor breathed. 

“So are you,” Husk replied, before he let go of Alastor’s hands. “So? Karaoke tonight?” he asked. 

“Certainly!” Alastor smiled, before hurrying over to the karaoke machine. “Husker darling? Could you give me an intro? The club always gave me an intro!” he exclaimed. 

“Do you really want me to?” Husk asked.

“Please, minou?” Alastor asked, as he started batting his eyelashes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Husk teased. “Alright, let’s see….” he muttered, struggling to think of an intro. “Live from...her own bedroom, it’s my personal favorite performer. Here to wow her adoring fans, it’s Pandora Rousseau!” exclaimed Husk. 

Alastor got the song started, and for once, he’d be able to sing directly to Husk. He decided to turn off the radio filter, but not go all the way with his accent. He smiled at Husk with his eyes half lidded, and started singing.

“You and the night and the music  
Fill me with flaming desire  
Setting my being completely on fire  
You and the night and the music  
Thrill me but will we be one  
After the night and the music are done?” Alastor sang, taking slow steps closer to Husk.

“Until the pale light of dawning and daylight  
Our hearts will be throbbing guitars  
Morning may come without warning  
And take away the stars,” he continued, before softly caressing Husk’s face. Alastor was a bit nervous. He did things like this with his audience before, but this was different. It was Husk.

“If we must live for the moment  
Love till the moment is through  
After the night and the music die  
Will I have you?” sang Alastor. 

He moved away from Husk to dance during the instrumentals. Husk watched attentively as Alastor gracefully danced. The cat was surprised when Alastor held out a hand to him, but he took it anyway. Alastor smiled and pulled Husk close, and soon the two were dancing with one another. Husk was a bit out of practice, but Alastor was happy to lead. The two of them danced for a bit longer, and broke away when Alastor needed to sing again. 

“Until the pale light of dawning and daylight  
Our hearts will be throbbing guitars  
Morning may come without warning  
And take away the stars,” Alastor sang, before seductively walking back over to Husk and draping his arms over his shoulders. 

“If we must live for the moment  
Love till the moment is through!  
After the night and the music die  
Will I have you?” he finished.

Husk was completely flushed, but he smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Alastor kissed back, and he sighed happily to himself. He would miss performing for crowds, but singing for Husk was all he really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song link! https://youtu.be/KJUe0FIItVI
> 
> Also I would like to thank all of you for reading this one! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
